Vehicle navigation systems calculate travel routes between a starting point and an ending point designated by a vehicle operator. When calculating a travel route, currently available navigations systems present the vehicle operator with the option of selecting between a route covering shortest distance and a route that will take the least amount of time to traverse. Some navigation systems also provide the vehicle operator with the option of selecting between routes that either include or avoid toll roads.
As the price of fuel rises and as concerns over the environmental effects of combusting fossil fuel mounts, vehicle operators are increasingly interested in minimizing their vehicle's fuel consumption. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for determining a recommended route that is based, at least in part, on fuel consumption. In addition, it is desirable to provide a system and method that is capable of determining the recommended route based on the vehicle's specific configuration, characteristics and specifications. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.